


[podfic] Weird, I Like It

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mermaids, Podfic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Tim refrains from telling Jason that most people are terrified of sharks. It seems a bit pointless. Tim isn't most people, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weird, I Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113853) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    **reena_jenkins**  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Witches, Mermaids

 **Music:[Never Let Me Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNKbeV3wM84)** , as performed by Florence + The Machine ****

 **Length:**  00:33:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Weird,%20I%20Like%20It_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). 


End file.
